Chryed Train
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: How far?


Christian tore across the station concourse and onto the platform. Yanking the door open and mouthing an apology to the station guard, he watched impatiently as Syed came into view, wheeled suitcase skittering behind him. The case lurched dangerously sideways, pulling at Syed's wrist, making him let go of the handle. He turned to pick it up and cursed angrily. Christian wedged his holdall into the doorway to stop it from shutting and ran over to scoop up the suitcase. Grabbing Syed's wrist, they dashed onto the train.

The guard blew his whistle and the train juddered to life, sending them panting and laughing against the rubbish bin.

"Next time you can carry all the bags." Wheezed Syed.

"A big strong boy like you should be able to manage that little ladies nonsense." Admonished Christian.

Syed pushed his hair from his eyes.

"My strengths lie in different areas. Anyway, I could, until you packed it full of crap. What have you put in there?"

Christian tried to stow the cases into the already overflowing luggage rack.

"Haggises, or should it be Haggi? For Ian. Remember the one he cooked before?"

Syed smiled sadly and followed Christian down the aisle of the carriage.

"How could I forget? You appearing in the nick of time, like a Greek god bearing the gift of chips."

"And shamelessly invading your personal space. I'm sorry Sy."

"Don't be. I wanted you in my personal space at all times, I just wouldn't let myself believe it. Look there's two together here. Do you want to go by the window, or stick your legs in the aisle?"

Christian pouted and looked up and down the carriage, packed with other travellers.

"Isn't there a four seat? I'm going to get god awful cramp if I have to sit squished in here for six hours."

Syed stood aside to let him pour himself into the inside seat, patiently reminding him;

"Looks like everyone had the same idea as us and didn't want to spend the night in the airport. We were lucky to make it on time."

Christian looked unconvinced.

"A little bit of fog and they ground all the planes. Haven't they got lights on them?" He shifted about, pushing his legs against the seat in front of him, causing it's occupant, a grumpy looking teenager, to tut in disapproval.

"Christian" Hissed Syed "Don't do that, it's really annoying. Swap with me." He made to stand up.

Christian growled.

"And have people keep tripping over my feet as they make their way to and from the buffet bar? Aaargh, can't we upgrade to First Class?"

"I doubt if that's any better, and we spent so much money on holiday we've only got the emergency credit card until we get paid."

Christian picked up Syed's hand and kissed the palm.

"It was awesome though, wasn't it? Two weeks in a castle, swimming pool, Jacuzzi.."

Syed giggled, flustered.

"How we didn't get caught I'll never know."

"The CCTV will make for interesting viewing."

Syed's hand shot to his mouth.

"Oh shit! You don't think?"

Christian shook with laughter and stroked Syed's cheek.

"Ha ha! Don't worry, I checked, there wasn't a camera in there. The log fires, long walks.."

"The view from that mountain! And the restaurant, I particularly loved the restaurant."

"You particularly loved the dessert menu, no wonder you couldn't carry the case properly. And the gym, can I have a gym like that please Sy?"

Syed patted his knee.

"Not long now Christian, if we sit nicely in Second Class throughout the night the dream will be that bit nearer."

Christian sighed dramatically.

"I suppose so. Why haven't they put more carriages on? This one's like a cattle truck."

"I think a lot of them are sleeping compartments."

Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Sleepers eh?" He grinned quizzically.

"Just forget it Christian, think of the money. Do you want me to get your Ipod from the bag?"

"No it bores me."

Syed stepped into the aisle.

"My Ipod then? A book? The laptop?"

Christian kept shaking his head and Syed gamely carried on.

"Some crayons? A toy? A Haggis?"

"I shall peer out of the window through the black and the fog, see if I can get a little glimpse through open curtains into someone's life."

"Good luck with that. I'm off to the buffet. Tea?"

Christian grunted.

"Gin."

* * *

The train pulled into a silent station. No one got on and no one got off. The brightly lit carriage hummed with the noise of it's occupants. A loud snore, someone with a regular and irritating cough, a girl blabbering away on a mobile phone to her lover, imparting far too much information and making Christian titter.

The guard's voice crackled through on the tannoy. Something appeared to be malfunctioning and it kept cutting out as he droned the welcome and safety mantra.

"I would like to welcome all customers aboard the.."

Christian chipped in loudly as the sound faded.

"Midnight train to hell."

"We will be calling at…"

"All stations to nowhere."

"Please take a moment to look at…."

"Christian Clarke's hot boyfriend"

"Safety information can be located in…."

"Syed's pants."

"Please be advised that.."

"Syed likes it."

"…in the vestibule."

They fell about laughing until Syed caught the eye of an elderly lady opposite who frowned at him and then winked.

"Shush. We'll wake people up." He scolded Christian, who had begun to fidget, desperately trying to make his long legs comfortable.

"Nobody could sleep in this hell hole, it's like a farmyard. How many more hours 'til we get there?"

"You'll be asking me 'are we nearly there yet?' next. Five more hours Christian, five really long hours."

Eventually Christian dozed off, his face pressed against the cold glass of the window, grimacing as his muscles twitched with cramp.

Syed took his arm gently and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder, watching him as he slept, tracing the line of his jaw softly with a finger.

He mumbled in his sleep, turning to push himself closer against Syed.

Syed endured the weight of him for as long as he could until the pain in his side became unbearable. The guard was approaching, grey faced and miserable, picking his way slowly across the sprawled legs and baggage in the carriage aisle. Syed called him over.

* * *

Syed lifted Christian's chin and licked the hollow of his throat. Christian snuffled, blinked and smiled blearily.

"Are we nearly there yet?" He muttered.

"My arms gone dead."

"Oh Sy, poor thing. You should have woken me."

"You looked so peaceful. Well, in a man who looks incredibly uncomfortable sort of way, and I have. The gym's got a little bit further away, I'm afraid. I used the emergency credit card."

Christian rubbed his hand across his stubble, confused.

"Did you? Are we getting a helicopter home from the next station?"

"I got us a sleeping compartment."

"Have you now?"

Christian saw the pupil's of Syed's eyes widen, covering the tawny gold iris, making them appear black.

"We're not going to be sleeping are we Sy?" He asked hopefully.

Syed dipped his lashes.

"Probably not."

"We'll have to be quiet, something I know you find difficult. Do you think you can manage?"

He lifted his arm and Syed slipped beneath it.

"I shall do my very best."

Christian kissed the top of his head, murmuring into his hair;

"I might have to put something in your mouth to make sure you do."


End file.
